<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Госпожа моя Бисямонтен by koryusai279</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080284">Госпожа моя Бисямонтен</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279'>koryusai279</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sengoku Basara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sculpture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тигр из Кай и Бог войны из Этиго обсуждают храмовую статую, которую последний возвел для "госпожи моей Бисямонтен"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takeda Shingen/Uesugi Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Госпожа моя Бисямонтен</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бисямонтен мог почитаться как в мужской, так и - реже - в женской ипостаси.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Будучи практичным человеком, Такэда не очень понимал, зачем Кенсину еще одно святилище Бисямонтена. И так их по всему Этиго понатыкано ками знают сколько. Но это оказался особый случай.<br/>
- Она... невероятно хороша. Статуя. - выдохнул Такэда, справившись с первоначальным изумлением. - И весь храм тоже загляденье, Кенсин-доно. Впрочем, иного я от вас и не ожидал.<br/>
Уэсуги важно кивнул.<br/>
- Господин мой Бисямонтен не только бог войны, но еще и податель богатств и благ, он один из семи богов счастья. В этом качестве его часто изображают в женском облике. Я подумал, что было бы несправедливым почитать господина моего Бисямонтена и обойти вниманием госпожу мою Бисямонтен.<br/>
- Она действительно невероятно красива, - повторил старый Тигр, и Кенсин кивнул снова:<br/>
- Да. Ее делали с Касуги.<br/>
Такэда, в свой черед, тоже кивнул - но не поверил. Некоторыми деталями (прямо говоря - бюстом) статуя действительно напоминала Касугу, но ее лицо, ее руки в плавном певучем движении, изгиб ее торса, ее маленькие крепкие ступни - все это была не Касуга, совсем не Касуга, и если бы Такэду спросили, у кого они позаимствованы, мысли его против воли обратились бы к Богу войны... и от этого странного и в то же время пленительного переплетения мужского и женского у старого Тигра по всей коже бежали мурашки. Ему хотелось узнать, что же это, ради богов и будд, означает - но общение с монахом-воином научило его, что лучше спрятать свое любопытство и дождаться, когда тот заговорит первый.</p><p>И действительно: вечером, за сакэ, Кенсин поинтересовался:<br/>
- Неужели вас, Такэда-доно, ничуть не удивляет, что в наше тревожное время я трачу столько денег на создание нового храма?<br/>
- Почему же! - охотно отозвался Тигр, мысленно отметив, что избрал верную стратегию. - И если вы, Кенсин-доно, так любезны, что удовлетворите мой интерес, то я бы хотел знать шестую... - Тигр сощурился, прикидывая что-то в голове, - нет, седьмую и восьмую причины того, зачем вы это сделали.<br/>
На лице Кенсина изобразилось вежливое непонимание.<br/>
- Если я спрошу тебя, какова причина, - неторопливо начал Такэда, - ты ответишь, что почитаешь богов и будд. Это будет первая причина. Если я спрошу тебя еще раз, ты скажешь, что любишь красоту, или что Бисямонтен нашептал тебе что-то на ухо - может, про Бисямонтена раньше, но, так или иначе, вот вторая и третья причина. Четвертая причина... Всем известно, что ты любишь мир. Никто из князей не позволит себе пренебречь обязанностью почтить новое святилище. А, значит, вторую половину лета и, дадут боги, всю осень дайме будут заниматься паломничеством, а не войной. - Такэда взглянул на горизонт и отхлебнул из чаши. - Тебе такая передышка будет очень кстати, да и доходы, которые принесет святилище, тоже... Но это к причинам не относится.<br/>
- А пятая причина, Такэда-доно?<br/>
- Пятая причина - ты не любишь Токугаву.<br/>
- Я?! - совершенно натурально изумился Кенсин.<br/>
- Ты. Как преданного служителя избранного бога, тебя выводят из себя все эти храмы, которые Токугава понастроил для своих предков и родственников, заставляя поклоняться им, как богам, да еще и требуя у нас денег на их содержание. Храм госпожи Бисямонтен должен напомнить людям об истинном благочестии, и, может быть, заставить их задуматься, так ли хорош наш сёгун, как хочет казаться.<br/>
Кенсин отрицательно покачал головой - мол, и в мыслях не было! Такэда усмехнулся в усы и продолжил:<br/>
- Шестая причина... Ты хотел порадовать Касугу.<br/>
Кенсин очень мило покраснел, и Тигр мысленно поздравил себя с правильностью догадки.<br/>
- Потому я и говорю, что хотел бы знать седьмую и восьмую причины, - напевно протянул Такэда, и Кенсин - то ли под влиянием выпитого, то ли потому, что Тигр угадал с остальными причинами и по негласным правилам игры, установившимися между ними, должен был быть вознагражден - чуть склонив голову, выдохнул:<br/>
- Мацунага.<br/>
Настала очередь Тигра изобразить вежливое непонимание.<br/>
- Мацунага Хисахиде самый опасный из моих соседей. Потому я... создал статую, которую он будет вожделеть, и это лишит его покоя и внесет сумятицу в его мысли. - Кенсин так промодулировал голосом слово "вожделеть", что у старого Тигра засосало под ложечкой.<br/>
- А восьмая причина, - выдохнул он.<br/>
Кенсин воззрился на него своими изумительными глазами, чистыми, как весеннее небо.<br/>
- Это все. Нет никакой восьмой причины.<br/>
- Нет так нет, - примирительно кивнул Тигр.<br/>
А про себя он, конечно, подумал, что непременно есть, - как есть и девятая, и десятая, и, судя по тому, как упорно молчит о них Кенсин, докопаться до них положительно будет очень большим удовольствием.</p><p>31 января 2016 г.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>